


fall back into place

by XellyChan



Series: don't wait for time (you've got nothing to hide) [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Time Travel, sorta - Freeform, the happy reverse of everything that is elusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: And oh, he looks so young. So tall and brash and seething with a lifetime caught between clan honor and living true to his heart.





	fall back into place

**Author's Note:**

> The theoretical reverse of Everything That Is Elusive. Hanzo is a little undead, Kuai Liang has only just become Sub-Zero, and everyone is a little confused. 
> 
> A discord request turned lazy drabble series I expand on every now and again.
> 
> Come join me in the 18+ MK discord to see me try to juggle all my wips https://discord.gg/mRj3t6N

"I'm not your enemy," Hanzo sighs, exasperated but a thin note of fondness softens his voice.

"You killed my brother," Kuai Liang glares, shoulders up and scowling, emotions bare without his mask. And oh, he looks so young. So tall and brash and seething with a lifetime caught between clan honor and living true to his heart. "How in the hell could you not be my enemy?"

Hanzo smiles despite himself, despite the frankly awful situation; dead again and thrown back into the past with no way home, no way back to _his_ Kuai Liang, stranded out of time and out of place. He laughs, the sound lacking any real humor, "Time, mostly. Though, ironically a little bit of death and resurrection helped speed up things too," he says, honest, because he's never had a reason to lie to Kuai Liang in any form.

Kuai Liang reels back, looking at Hanzo as if he was insane, the surprise clashing with his defensive anger. Hanzo watches his nose scrunch up, amused and maybe a little bit in love with this young faced Kuai Liang, if only because he can already see what sort of man he'll grow into. "Are you an idiot?"

Rubbing his side, fingers idly circling the sluggishly leaking wound D'vorah left behind, "Possibly, but only for you," he tells him, enjoying the way Kuai Liang's shoulders go up like a scalded cat, an irritated flush racing down his throat.


End file.
